Tom Clarke
by Emmint
Summary: Sheriff John C Irving has raised Tom Clarke in safety well away from people who'd try to harm him because of his father but now it's time for Tom to learn from his father Matt Dillon.
1. Chapter 1

Sheriff John C Irving watched as 16 year old Tom Clarke brought his rifle round to bear on the deer they'd been hunting and fired killing the animal instantly. Tom reminded him of his father tall broad shouldered with the same reddish brown hair

"Come on let's get these two bucks back to town," John said.

Tom smiled that same lopsided grin that had so often crossed his father's face when he thought no one was looking. The same grin that had charmed every girl within 12 miles of Brackettville including Tom's late mother Tess Clarke. John recalled a conversation he'd had with Tess not long after Tom's birth and 6 months after Matt Dillon had left town to head north because he could see war coming and he didn't want to fight for a cause he didn't believe in.

"Tom your ma was a fine woman she made me promise to tell you about your pa when you turned 16."

"I'm not sure I want to know about him after his running out on ma and me."

"He didn't run out on you or your ma, he didn't know about you. He left to go north said that he wouldn't fight for the Confederate cause. Your ma left you a letter telling you all about this I've got it in the office for you."

They packed the bucks on the mule while John talked

"What was my pa like?"

"Like you in looks and attitude to life in general a little taller maybe."

"How much taller?"

"Oh he's 6 feet 7 inches and weighs around 235 pounds."

"I'm 6 feet 2 and weigh 200 pounds."

"A couple of inches only and you're still growing. I knew Matt fairly well if he'd known about you he'd have stayed and done the right thing or at least took your ma with him."

"Is he still alive?"

"The letter will tell you more than I can but yeah he's alive."

John and Tom arrived back at the jail which sat next to a small house the next day would be Tom's birthday May 26, they took the bucks to the cantina where they would be prepared. Then went into the jail where John opened a draw and took out a letter with Tom's name on it. Tom recognised his ma's writing he thought back over the 4 years since her death. He knew that he should have been sent to the orphanage but John had put his foot down. Tom didn't know that the judge had owed a debt to his pa and John had simply pulled the judge aside and reminded him of the fact. Tom read the letter.

 _"Tom,"_

 _"I want you to go live with your pa now that you're old enough to understand. I didn't tell him about you so you'll be as much a surprise to him as he is to you. Pappy promised to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday. We named you Tom Clarke Dillon when you were christened. We kept your last name from you for your own protection. I'm glad we did because anyone who knew you could have used to you get to Matt."_

There was more in the letter mostly her expressing pride and love in a son who was so much like his father. Also another letter addressed to US Marshal Matt Dillon.

"My pa's a marshal?"

"Not just a marshal but the best."

"Did you teach him about tracking like you taught me?"

"No he learned that from my cousin Adam Kimbro as did I," John said.

"Why didn't you tell me my last name?"

"Your pa has a lot of enemies, he put a lot of men in prison and sometimes he's had to kill to save himself or others."

"I take it that pa's not bad with a gun?"

"If you mean that he's fast he sure is and you know you're not exactly slow yourself but learn from him just when to use it or rather how to get out of using it at all. Now you better get to bed you have a big day tomorrow."

Tom nodded and ran off he had all his chores to do some in the morning and some in the afternoon and between all that school.

* * *

Tom woke as early as he usually did the next morning he didn't feel any older but then how old were you supposed to feel on your sixteenth birthday. He rose and washed then went about his chores and off to school He had just completed his afternoon chores when John came in the house.

"Chores all done Tom?" John said.

"Yeah Pappy all done."

Tom responded using the affectionate nickname he'd always used toward John.

"You better get ready for the party."

Tom smiled and ran upstairs to get dressed. John watched him go a little wistfully as the next day he'd send him off to San Antonio to get the train and his horses to Dodge City and his new life with his father.

The whole town it seemed had come to the party as well as soldiers from Fort Clarke. General Ranald Mackenzie watched as Tom joined his friends he turned to John.

"He's a fine boy John. Will you take him on as deputy?"

"No his ma left a letter for him. She wants him to go live with his father now."

"Where is his father?"

"Dodge City we kept his last name a secret until now his father is US Marshal Matt Dillon. So tomorrow I'll send him on his way."

"You'll miss him."

"I sure will but he needs to get to know Matt Dillon while he's still young enough to learn from Matt can."

General Mackenzie turned to one of the Seminole scouts whose son was a close friend of Tom. Two Buffalos nodded and went up to Tom and Four Horses.

"You come Tom."

Two Buffalos led the boys outside to where a fine tall smoky-grey horse waited with Tom's saddle on him. General Mackenzie placed a hand on Tom's shoulder he smiled at him.

"You're getting too tall to carry on riding Ted so I thought you'd like to have a bigger mount. What will you call him?"

"Easy I'll call him Smoky," Tom gave the horse an affectionate pat. "Ted's getting on in years now so I was going to try and get a new horse."

"Yes John said you needed a new horse. He's four years old he'll learn with you. John said you would be leaving soon to go to your father?"

Tom smiled he'd had a good life in Brackettville he realized he was looking forward to meeting his father.


	2. Chapter 2

John felt a little sad the next morning he was proud of the way Tom had turned out he was so like his father that memories of when he and Matt had been young together crowded in on him. He stood watching as Tom mounted Smoky and now led Ted with enough supplies to get him to San Antonio.

"Tom you've got enough supplies to last you until you get to San Antonio. Now I took enough out of your ma's account for expenses and I've wired the bank in Dodge to expect the rest of the money by bank transfer comes to around $4000."

John handed a bill fold to Tom warning him to go easy on the money.

"Now don't you go telling anyone your real last name until you've seen Matt. You write when you get to Dodge let us know how things are going."

"Sure I will Pappy."

John stood now with the townsfolk to wave Tom off to his new life with Matt. Doctor Travers stood watching John.

"You're going to miss that boy fact is we'll all miss him."

"I was just remembering when I was his age and roamed these parts with his father we used to get in and out of one scrape or another."

"Are you sure he should be going off alone like that?"

"Oh yes he's like his pa more than capable of handling himself if need be."

As he rode on along the stage road towards San Antonio Tom found himself thinking what life in Dodge would be like. Would his father really want to know him like Pappy said?

* * *

It was noon two days after leaving Bracketville when Tom arrived in San Antonio. Marshal Philip Rogers watched as Tom rode up to the depot he took a double take smiling as he saw a younger version of Matt Dillon his Dodge City colleague.

"Son I'm Marshal Rogers you mind telling me where you got that horse. Local rancher reported a grey missing from his spread this morning. It went missing sometime last night."

"Then it wasn't this horse Smoky was a birthday gift to me three days ago. I've got this paper to prove it."

Marshal Rogers read the paper and handed it back.

"Your pa sure gave you a fine mount."

"I've never met my pa he never knew about me."

Tom explained roughly what he was doing.

"Come and have a coffee the next train isn't until 3.15 in the PM."

Tom nodded and followed Marshal Philips to the jail.

"Should imagine you've spent a lot of your time in and around the jail."

"Hard not to with Sheriff Irving being the man who raised me."

"Howdy Bill," Marshal Rogers said.

"Is this the thief?"

"No he got his horse 3 days ago got a bill of ownership to prove it."

"Sorry son but your horse looks an awful lot like mine."

"Tom here's on his way to Dodge City got a letter to give to Matt Dillon."

"Well now I'll be starting the drive up there next week got 5000 head of prime beef to deliver take about 4 months. Want a job you could earn $30 a month?"

"Sorry sir but I have to deliver this letter tomorrow at the latest."

Tom didn't want to delay meeting with his father any longer than necessary.

"No mind. You tell Matt that Bill Mathers is looking forward to seeing my Dodge friends."

"I will Sir. Now I have to go to the depot arrange for a ticket and for my horses to travel in one of the freight wagons. Thanks for the coffee Marshal Rogers."

"You're welcome son. You ever come down this way again you come see me y'hear."

"I'll make a point of it."

Tom left the office and led Smoky and Ted down to the depot. He entered and went up to the ticket clerk ordering a ticket for himself and his horses as far as Dodge City. He stood with his horses as the 3.15 train came in he watched as the horses were loaded up and went to climb on board one of the carriages. He settled in a rear seat facing forwards and pulling his hat down over his eyes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Around 2 hours later the guard came through the train. He took a long hard look at Tom who guessed that the guard must know his father.

"Don't tell me I remind you of someone?"

"You sure do Kid."

"Yeah well don't tell me who I think I know who. I just don't want it known by everybody else."

"You look awful young to be making this trip alone."

"I'm 16 Sheriff Irving of Bracketville raised me since I was 12 he figured I was old enough."

"I'm just going to make coffee for the passengers would you like some?"

"I sure would Sir."

It had been 6 hours since that cup of coffee and when Tom woke the train was pulling into Abilene and he was able to get some food from the nearest restaurant which he took on board the train with him. Tucking into 4 large slices of bread and side meats. There were 2 older ladies, they introduced themselves as Mrs Iris Tolliver and Miss Amy Spencer, on the train who seemed to think Tom needed more food they tried pushing their supplies on him. He smiled and said that he would be fine until the train reached Englewood.

"But you're a growing boy you surely need more than that," Mrs Tolliver said.

"I assure you ladies I'll be fine," Tom said smiling. "Are you ladies travelling far?"

"As far as Englewood and you?"

"Dodge City I've got family there."

Joe Lime came in the carriage from the observation platform a look of sheer hatred crossed his face when he saw Tom but he wasn't seeing Tom he was seeing the man who'd killed his brother years before US Marshal Matt Dillon.

"Dillon! I'm going to kill you Marshal."

"My name's not Dillon and I'm not a marshal."

Tom stood up as he spoke he could see the man was crazy wild and maybe too crazy to listen to reason. The man started to draw but Tom was too fast he shot the gun out of the stranger's hand leaving it broken on the floor. The other passengers over powered the injured man and tied him to a seat.

"You prepared to listen to reason now? My name's Tom Clarke and I don't think the Government hires 16 year olds like me to be marshals. When this train gets into Englewood we'll hand you over to the law."

The train pulled into Englewood not long after Tom was still a little shaken about having the shootout it had been the first time he'd had to shoot at a man. Sheriff Hanley came onboard with Festus Haggen who had just collected a prisoner. Tom explained what had happened.

"Our jail was recently destroyed by a twister. Festus do you think Matt would object if we delivered him two prisoners instead of the one he is expecting."

Festus studied Joe Lime and shook his head saying Matt wouldn't object at all. Sheriff Hanley said he'd send a telegraph to Marshal Dillon informing there would be an additional prisoner. Festus took a long look at Tom not quite believing that someone so young could have captured the other man. Then he smiled as he suddenly realized just who Tom looked like and wondered if the boy was related to Matt.

"Na it's going to take a couple o' hours to reach Dodge you two men can travel peaceful or uncomfortable it don't make no never mind to me one way or other."

Festus locked his prisoner to Joe Lime then sat facing them with Tom who had assisted the ladies down from the train and had just returned with a basket of food for the journey and was now steadily munching his way through it. Festus smiled again the only man other than himself with as good an appetite was US Marshal Matthew Dillon.

* * *

Matt and Newly were standing waiting as the train pulled in. Matt read the telegraph again he wondered how Festus had coped with 2 prisoners to handle, then stopped wondering as Festus and Tom shepherded the prisoners towards him.

"Joe Lime I got word yesterday that you'd escaped figured you'd come here. Festus how'd Sheriff Hanley catch Joe?"

"He didn't Matthew he was caught on the train by this young'un here. Like to have you meet Tom Clarke."

"Glad to meet you Son," Matt said smiling.

Matt studied the young man carefully it was like looking in the mirror he wondered whether his mother had had more than one child as far as he knew he'd been an only child. Tom pulled the letter out and handed it to Matt.

"Excuse me I've got to get my horses."

Matt smiled as Tom walked off towards the freight wagons. He opened the letter having read it his grin widened even more. Festus looked at Matt and then towards where Tom was leading Ted and Smoky to where they were standing realizing that something special was happening.

"Festus, Newly get the prisoners to the jail. I'm going to introduce Tom to Kitty and Doc. Join us in the Long Branch when you've locked them up. Tom come on when I need to introduce you to friends you should get to know."

Tom smiled as Matt first led him to Moss Grimmicks's and helped him unsaddle and put the horses up. Then led him to the Long Branch Matt smiled as he spotted Kitty and Doc sitting at their usual table.

"Doc the boy with Matt?"

"Yes he looks like a younger Matt. You look like the cat that got the cream Matt."

Matt sat next to Kitty while Tom took a chair near Doc. Festus and Newly joined them soon after. Matt handed the letter to Kitty she understood his unspoken request and read the letter before handing it to Doc who smiled after he'd read it.

"This is Tom Clarke Dillon he's from Bracketville Texas. I was 20 when I left Bracketville I didn't have any serious relationships with girls back then the last was a girl called Tess Clarke she didn't tell me she was having a baby."

Kitty was sure that Matt's strong sense of duty would have meant that had he known that Tess Clarke was expecting he would have stayed or taken her with him.

"You need to take some time to get to know each other," Kitty said.

"Do you like to fish and hunt Tom?" Matt asked.

"Now you're talking my language," Tom said.

Matt knew what Kitty meant and now he knew how to make a start one thing he did know is that he would advise Tom that if he wasn't available and he had any problem that Kitty would be able to help him so for that matter would Doc, Festus and Newly.

"How old are you Son?" Doc asked

"I'm 16 Doc."

"You came all this way by yourself?" Newly asked.

"Pappy said I was born old but then he said that was the same of you Pa," Tom said Matt just grinned.

"Pappy?" Doc asked.

"Sheriff Irving the man who raised me after Ma died."

"Did John give you that grey?"

"No Sir Smoky was a gift on my birthday from General MacKenzie he said I was getting too tall to ride Ted. He was right I had already started looking for a new mount."

"Matthew why don't you take the day tomorrow take Tom fishing. I can fer sure cope tomorrow?"

"I met a friend of yours in San Antonio. Bill Mathers said that he was looking forward to seeing his Dodge friends in 4 months' time."

Matt grinned as he came to a decision to take a couple of days to be with Tom tomorrow for fishing and the next day for hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt squeezed Kitty's hand as he rose and said he'd take Tom to Ma Smalley's. Kitty smiled seeing the sparkle in her cowboy's eyes at the pleasure he took in having a son. He took Tom along to Ma Smalley's she took one look at Tom and took a guess at the relationship between Tom and Matt.

"Ma this is Tom Clarke Dillon my son."

Ma smiled and led the way to the room right next to Matt's two private rooms.

"You must be hungry I'll have some supper ready directly," Ma said.

If Matt thought that he and Tom would get away without breakfast the next morning he was mistaken as Ma up early as usual insisted on making breakfast.

"Tom's a growing boy he'll need a substantial breakfast in him," Ma said.

Tom grinned at that the older women in Brackettville and the 2 ladies on the train they'd all felt a need to feed him. Ma placed ham, eggs and biscuits in front of them she knew Matt had always had a good appetite and was gratified to see that Tom had inherited that from Matt too.

As soon as they eaten breakfast they went to the stables to saddle up. The news of Tom's arrival had gone round Dodge like wildfire as they watched him ride out with Matt they were happy to see their Marshal looking relaxed and happy with such pride in a son.

* * *

Matt took Tom to a fishing hole that Doc had told him about not wanting to have Tom catch him and Kitty in their private place. They got a fire going to make coffee and cook any fish they caught.

"John probably told you we were taught to track by Adam Kimbro," Matt said, "I already knew a bit about tracking I learnt that from my friend Two Buffalos."

Tom grinned suddenly Matt looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"My closest friend is Running Buck his father is Two Buffalos."

Matt smiled as he watched Tom fishing the boy was all he could hope for in a son. He found himself wishing that he could marry Kitty and have other children if it wasn't for the badge.

"You like Miss Kitty don't you?" Tom asked.

"Of course I like her."

In fact Matt thought I more than like Kitty I love her to distraction.

"Why don't you marry her? Miss Kitty reminds me of Ma."

Matt thought back over the intervening years to when he and Tess were together. Tom was right she had been a redhead too and yes, very like Kitty in her outlook on life.

"The badge if the wrong people knew about Kitty they could use her to get to me."

"That's BS and you know it."

Matt studied Tom even closer his son was sure a smart cuss. He reminded Matt of himself when he was a young man.

"You better watch your pole looks like you got one."

Tom smiled Matt was squirming like the fish on the end of his line trying to find a way not to carry on the conversation. Matt looked up as four men rode up to the river bank.

"Sorry to disturb your fishing."

"No mind that's the first fish to bite all day."

Matt reached for the coffee pot.

"Hold it right there Marshal."

Matt looked at the four men he'd never seen them before and didn't know what to make of them.

"What's all this about?"

"We don't like you"

The man with the gun leveled it and fired the bullet hit Matt in the shoulder Tom caught him as he fell. He grabbed Matt's gun while pulling his own and started shooting downing all four then turned and held onto Matt.

"Pa! Can you ride?"

"I can try Tom."

Matt rose up to his knees Tom assisted him the rest of the way.

"You better bring Buck here."

Tom fetched both horses then assisted Matt up onto Buck. He saw that Matt was now unconscious he needed to get him into Doc as soon as maybe so he took his rope and tied him to the saddle. He mounted Smoky and taking Buck's reins he kicked Smoky into a gallop raced back to Dodge.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus heard the sound of galloping horses and raced out of the jail. He began to run toward Doc's when he saw Matt tied to Buck. Newly also raced from his gun shop toward the doctor's office. Tom didn't bother untying the rope he cut it. Festus helped Newly get Matt down and waved 3 cowhands over.

"You three help us get him up to Doc's."

The 3 cowboys helped Festus and Newly lift Matt, Tom ran up the stairs to open the door. Doc dropped the book he was reading as they carried Matt in to lie him on the examination table.

"Matt my God! Festus get Kitty, Newly standby to assist. Everybody else out!"

Tom hesitated he didn't want to lose a moment with Matt. Doc looked steadily at him and nodded.

"Sit by my desk," Doc said, understanding all too well that the boy didn't want to miss a moment with his father.

"Is Pa going to be alright?" Tom asked.

"I'll do everything I can Tom. I love Matt like a son. Why don't you write to Sheriff Irving?"

"Thanks Doc I will."

Doc gave Tom some paper and his pen and ink. Kitty came in with Festus. She looked worriedly at Matt and Doc. Newly helped Doc remove Matt's shirt, and then Doc ran practiced hands over Matt's shoulder finding no exit wound he sighed.

"Newly and I will tend to Matt. Kitty, would you look after Tom?"

Kitty looked towards where Tom sat finishing his letter to Sheriff Irving telling him all of his news. Matt had regained consciousness and had turned worried eyes towards Tom.

"Tom you come with me. Doc will let us know if anything happens," Kitty said holding out her hand.

"I want to stay with Pa."

Matt sent a look Kitty's way which she understood only too well.

"Come on Tom you must be hungry and Matt will worry less if you're with me or Ma Smalley."

Tom looked at Matt who nodded or tried to as Doc told him to lie still. Kitty took Tom to Delmonico's for a chicken supper noting that he was picking at his food.

"Matt wouldn't want you to go hungry. Try to eat something."

"Yes ma'am. I guess I'm just worried. I'm scared."

"He's been hurt a lot worse and survived. Now I can take you to Ma Smalley's or you can come and sit with me in the Long Branch. I can keep you supplied with coffee and it would be a help if you give Sam a hand storing the barrels."

"I'd like that," Tom said.

Kitty smiled and took Tom to the Long Branch. She knew Matt would be reassured that Tom was safe.

* * *

Matt gritted his teeth against the pain as Doc widened the hole in his shoulder Newly hovered close by as Doc operated probing for the bullet. He wasn't unduly worried he'd pulled Matt through much worse than this. Doc had now reached the most painful part of operation.

"Matt I'm going to have Newly administer the ether now. Hold onto Matt while I probe for the bullet. Don't give me that look Matt I don't want you moving one iota while I'm getting that bullet out its right up against the bone if I make one slip you could lose that arm."

Matt sighed and let his mind drift back to the shooting reviewing it in his mind seeing Tom grab his gun and using it and his own gun to shoot the men, as he fell asleep. Once Matt was completely under Newly held onto him in case he should wake while Doc was operating. Doc's movements were deft and sure gained through years of experience.

"You know Newly he's damn lucky that bullet didn't break the bone, as it is he'll take a week to heal completely."

Doc put in a couple of stitches and bound the wound up. He'd just finished bandaging the wound as Matt woke up smiling as he looked at Doc's vinegary features.

"Now just what are you smiling at?" Doc asked.

"I was thinking of how Tom took charge getting my gun and his and shooting. He's fast much faster than me."

Matt's voice just dripped pride in a son's achievement. Newly gave Doc a look that said he was glad to see his friend so happy about being a father.

"Newly would you go tell Kitty and Tom that Matt will be up and about tomorrow morning?"

Newly smiled as he left to go to the Long Branch. As soon as he entered the saloon he spotted Tom helping Sam stock the shelves behind the bar while Kitty was studying her ledgers.

"Tom Doc said Matt will be up and about tomorrow."

Tom gave a whoop and quickly left to go to Doc's office Newly smiled Tom was young and still a little impulsive.

"I bet I know where he's going," Kitty said.

"It's funny really how quickly Matt and Tom have formed such a close bond," Newly said.

"Not really," Kitty said, "Matt's always wanted a family. It's just that he believes that because of the badge he doesn't have a right to one."

"You know Matt said that Tom is faster than him. He grabbed Matt's gun and pulled his own before shooting all four of them."

Tom was a little over excited when he came into Doc's office. Matt grinned remembering back to when he had been that young. Doc shook his head wiping his top lip.

"It's late Matt needs his rest," Doc said. "Why don't you come back tomorrow morning?"

"You know I could rest in my rooms," Matt said.

"No I want to make sure you rest," Doc said.

Matt grunted then winked at Tom.

"You go to Ma Smalley's I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Pa,"

Matt smiled. Tom left Doc's office and walked slowly to Ma Smalley's. Ma didn't say anything she shepherded Tom into the dining room before setting a plate of stew in front of him.

Tom got up early the next morning. He hated being inactive and had decided to ask Matt if he would train him as a deputy.

"Tom would you like some breakfast?" Ma asked.

"No thank you Ma. I'm going to see if I can have breakfast with Pa."

Tom headed for Doc's office. He took the stairs two at a time. Knocking at the door. Doc opened the door he smiled seeing Tom. Matt came out of the backroom buckling his gun belt on. Doc made sure that Matt's arm was supported in a sling.

"Matt you take it easy for the next couple of days."

"I'll stick around the office or the Long Branch."

Doc gave him a wry smile wiping his top lip. That was the nearest he'd get to Matt actually resting.

"Tom have you had breakfast yet?" Matt asked.

"No Pa I wanted to have it with you."

"Okay we'll go to Delmonico's. You going to come too Doc?"

"No I've got to go out to the Walker spread. Lucy's close to having that young'un."

"We'll see you later Doc."

Matt and Tom left Doc's Office heading for Delmonico's.

"Morning Joe could we get ham, egg and biscuits and coffee."

"Sure Marshal I'll bring it right over."

Matt sensed that Tom wanted to talk. Tom waited until Joe put the food down and had moved off.

"Pa will you teach me how to be a lawman?"

Matt while happy that Tom wanted to follow in his footsteps felt that Tom should have a chance to have a real family.

"You sure you want to be a lawman the badge tends to get in the way of having a family."

"You're a lawman."

"Yeah. Okay you can help out round the jail cleaning and such. Are you any good at making coffee?"

Tom smiled and nodded.

"Good because Festus's coffee could peel the paint off of a billiard ball."

Tom laughed at that. Matt looked up as Kitty came in she smiled seeing them.

"Morning Kitty," Matt said.

Kitty could see the happiness Tom had brought Matt as she sat on the other side of her cowboy.

"Pa said I can help out in the jail."

"Tom wants to learn to be deputy. Personally I think he should have a family. Anyway his coffee can't be worse than the stuff Festus makes."

* * *

Tom now 18 asked yet again if he could have a badge.

"Tom you'll have to wait until you're 21 that's the rules," Matt said for the umpteenth time. "Why don't you marry and settle down I wouldn't mind seeing some grandkids running around here."

"Aw Pa I ain't ready for that yet," Tom said.

Kitty smiled as Tom rose saying he'd go to the office to get the coffee ready.

"Why don't you give him the badge?"

"He's too young."

"How old were you when Adam Kimbro gave you the badge."

"Yeah I was 18 but Adam said I was ready. I just want Tom to be happy in what he does."

"Matt being a lawman is what he wants to do. He won't be happy doing anything else. Don't you think he's ready?"

"Yes you're right he's ready. Thanks Kitty."

Kitty squeezed Matt's hand as he rose and left for his office. He rooted in his draw bringing a badge out he handed the badge to Tom who could barely contain his excitement.

"Tom hold up your right hand. Do you solemnly swear to fulfill the duties of deputy marshal to the best of your abilities, so help you, God?"

Tom repeated the words of the oath. Matt smiled he was going to enjoy having his son work alongside him. Festus and Newly smiled too their bosses pride in Tom's achievements was palpable.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt and Tom had arranged a day's hunting but a telegram came informing Matt he was needed in Hay's to testify in a murder trial.

"We'll go hunting another day Tom."

"Okay Pa I figure I'll go fishing maybe take Doc if he's not doing anything."

"He'll like that."

Doc came in at that moment, Matt carried on packing his saddlebags.

"Thought you two were going hunting?"

"We were. Hays brought the Dawson murder trial forward. I've got to go testify could take most of the week."

"Yeah I figure to go fishing today instead. Do you want to come with me Doc?"

"I've got to go to check up on Mary Travis at their place up near Wright she's expecting their first child you know."

"If you want to go with me we can go fishing once you've checked on Mary Travis."

"Okay Tom I'll see you when I get back from Hays. We'll go hunting next week."

"Goodbye Pa see ya."

Matt picked up his saddlebags and they left the office together. Tom watched as Matt rode out past the Long Branch pausing only to gaze at Kitty before riding on. She looked over to the jail and walked to where Doc and Tom were getting ready to leave.

"I thought Matt was going hunting with you Tom?"

"He was but Hays brought the Dawson trial forward so he's had to go to testify. He'll be back next week," Tom said.

"So Tom's going fishing with me on the way back from the Travis place," Doc said giving a rare smile.

"I'll see you two later," Kitty said as she turned to go back to the Long Branch.

Doc got in his buggy while Tom mounted Smoky. They headed out towards Wright Kansas.

* * *

Mary Travis and her husband Bill waved as Doc and Tom rode off in the direction of Duck Creek.

"You figure this a good place to fish Doc?" Tom asked.

"Looks like it might be," Doc responded.

Tom set about making a fire for coffee, and to cook some of the fish they caught. Doc got his fishing pole from his buggy while Tom cut himself a pole. As they fished they talked about inconsequential things. Three hours later they packed up the surplus fish, and dowsed the cooking fire before setting off back to Dodge. An hour later they heard gunshots.

"You better wait here Doc," Tom said.

He rode hard over the ridge to find the stage being attacked by 4 outlaws. Tom drew his gun and started shooting downing 2 of the men. The others raced off north. The shotgun guard was dead. Tom turned to Jim Buck the driver who was slightly wounded.

"I'm okay. You better check my passengers. How come you're out here Tom?"

"You're in luck I was supposed to be hunting with Pa but he was called to Hays. So I came out to the Travis place with Doc then we went fishing. We're on our way home."

Tom dismounted and looked in the stage.

"You folks all right?"

"Yes Sir thank you."

"Well Doc'll check you out to be sure."

The 2 men and a young woman got out of the stage as Doc drove up. Doc smiled seeing Tom turn his gaze onto the woman. There was an expression on Tom's face that Doc had often seen when Matt gazed at Kitty.

"I'm Deputy Marshal Tom Clarke Dillon. We'll follow you in to Dodge. Jim will you be alright driving or…"

"I'll be fine Tom."

"Is everyone Okay Doc?"

"They're fine we should go."

Tom remounted positioning himself by the side of the stage where he could see the young woman. Doc shook his head and got into his buggy smiling as the he followed the stage. 2 hours later they arrived back in Dodge. Tom helped the young woman down from the stage.

"I forgot to tell you my name," she said.

"I guess but there wasn't a lot of time we needed to get you all to Dodge."

"My name's Mary Jane Hawkins."

"Well Mary Jane Hawkins it'll be my pleasure to show you around."

Festus and Kitty watched the interaction between Tom and Mary Jane with interest.

"Miss Kitty I think Ol' Matthew's goin' to get a daughter."

"He's sure going to be surprised when he gets back from Hays," Kitty replied.

"You reckon Matthew will enjoy being a grand pappy?"

"Well yes he would but aren't you putting the cart before the horse?"

"Not the way he's a lookin' at her. I've see'd that look on Matthew's face when he looks at you."

* * *

Matt rode back into Dodge a week later. He looked to the left as he dismounted seeing Tom with Mary Jane. Matt smiled he wondered if Tom would settle down. Festus looked up as Matt entered the office.

"Howdy Matthew."

"I just saw Tom who's that with him?"

"That's Mary Jane Hawkins she came in on the stage the day you left for Hays. The stage was held up. Tom and Doc were near there and helped out."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Shotgun guard was killed and Jim Buck picked up a flesh wound. Tom filed a report on it. We still got two men to catch Tom killed two. He dug out these here posters on them."

Matt took the posters and studied them.

"They ain't known in these parts leastwise Jim Buck had never heared of them before."

"I have they're well known in Colorado. Which ones are still outstanding?"

"Bill Murray and Ted Rodgers."

"Right send a telegram to the sheriff of Springfield Colorado inform him that Ed Mayhew and Danny Glover are dead."

"I'll see her done Matthew."

"I'll be at the Long Branch," Matt said.

Festus smiled knowing that Matt would be sitting with Kitty talking about the events of the past week. Matt left the office walking briskly to the Long Branch he looked over the batwing doors quickly finding the woman who owned his heart. Kitty smiled as she watched him approach her table.

"Well hello Cowboy. Do ya want a beer?"

"I sure do its hot today," Matt said.

"Sam a couple of beers over here."

"I'll bring them right over Miss Kitty."

Sam set about pouring the beer smiling when he saw Kitty caress Matt's cheek when she thought no one was looking. Matt raised an eyebrow looking at Kitty with an expression that said he didn't think she should have done that.

"You need a shave."

"I just rode in. I saw Tom with Mary Jane Hawkins."

"Oh he introduced you?"

"No. Tom didn't seem to see me too interested in the girl. I'm going to have to teach him about distractions."

Kitty nodded knowing that when Matt was with her in private he was free to relax completely. But when they were in public he always had one eye and both ears open in case of trouble.

"Did Festus tell you about the holdup?"

"Yeah it's a good job that Tom and Doc were out there."

Tom and Mary Jane entered the saloon approaching the table.

"Howdy Pa, this is Mary Jane Hawkins."

"Pleased to meet you Mary Jane. I guess Tom has told you about me?"

"He sure has Marshal Dillon," Matt smiled as she sat near Kitty while Tom fetched 2 beers.

"My close friends call me Matt. Festus told me about the holdup Tom. Now we know who they are we can keep an eye out for them. I just hope we catch them before they try anything else."

Tom nodded knowing that they could try again. He just didn't want them to injure anybody else.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill Murray and Ted Rodgers were holed up in a cave to the east of Dodge City.

"We got to get some supplies," Bill said.

"Are we going to Dodge?"

"No that town belongs to Matt Dillon. We ain't going there until we've made a few plans."

"You mean the real reason we come to Kansas."

"I promised Old Man Tolliver I'd protect his granddaughter. Her brother's insane."

"Yeah it would take a maniac to want to wipe out his entire family. I can't get the sight of that three year old boy out of my mind," Ted said. "Look I know Dodge belongs to Matt Dillon but don't you think we should get his help."

"I thought stopping the stage to take her with us would do it. Should have known the guard would misunderstand. I hope Danny rots in hell that guard's the only man to die in one of our holdups."

"So what we going to do now? I mean she's safe enough in Dodge for the moment. But for how much longer he's bound to find her sooner or later?"

"Okay we ride into Dodge tonight. Get Dillon to listen to us."

* * *

Bill and Ted rode onto Front Street late that evening. They could hear the honky-tonk pianos and the cheers coming from the saloons. They dismounted and tethered their horses outside the jail. Looking at each other they entered the jail. Matt looked up as they entered. He recognised them from the posters on them.

"Marshal I believe you're looking for us?" Bill said.

"I am. Never thought you'd just walk in like this?"

"Thought we ought to talk to you. We need your help."

Bill went on to explain all the events leading up to their arrival in Dodge. Matt shot a worried look towards the door he rose.

"You better follow me," Matt said.

He led them to the Long Branch quickly spotting Tom and Mary Jane were sitting with Kitty, Festus and Doc.

"Matthew ain't those the men as held up the stage?" Festus asked.

"Mary your brother Frank what do you know about him?"

"Not a great deal only that he should never be spoken of why?"

Bill was a little hesitant not wanting to cause Mary Jane anymore pain than necessary.

"I promised your grandfather that we'd protect you from him. We should have done it different."

Bill explained as gently as he could what had happened to her family. He could see the pain that the news caused Mary Jane and hated himself for causing it. He wished there was an easier way of telling her about her brother Frank killing the rest of her kin.

"Your grandpa was still alive when we come on the scene. He told us what happened."

"He's supposed to be in the asylum in Denver."

"Tom I'm going back to the office," Matt said. "I'll check the recent circulars. Take Mary Jane to Ma Smalley's keep her safe."

Tom nodded and left taking Mary Jane with him. Matt returned to his office with Bill and Ted. He opened a draw removing the circulars they started going through them. After awhile they all stretched yawning the poster wasn't there.

"Well I'll see if there's anything in the mail tomorrow. One thing once Mary Jane is safe I'll have to arrest you."

"We know that Marshal we'd half decided to quit anyways," Bill said.

"Until we catch Frank Hawkins I'm going to make you temporary deputies. Colorado will have to come get you after that and take you and Frank back."

Matt handed over a couple of badges. They put them on their shirts.

"I want you to go to Ma Smalley's tell Tom that I've sent you to help him watch over Mary Jane."

"You got it."

Matt gave them directions to Ma Smalley's saying that he and Festus would relief them in the morning. They left heading straight to the boarding house.


	8. Chapter 8

Bill and Ted smiled as Ma Smalley let them in the front door.

"Howdy Ma'am Marshal Dillon sent us to help Deputy Dillon."

"Come in I've just now made some coffee and I'll soon have some stew ready."

They smiled again as Tom came towards them. They explained that Matt had sent them to help him. They explained that Matt had made them temporary deputies.

"I'm just curious Tom," Bill said. "About you and the marshal having the same last name."

"Matt is my Pa."

Tom explained how they met two years previously. They explained that once they'd caught Frank Matt would have to send them to Colorado to pay for their life of crime.

"So you'll go back to Colorado to pay for robbing those stages," Mary Jane said.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Pa will probably send a letter to Colorado telling what you've done to help Mary Jane. It may help you at your sentencing."

"Well it sure couldn't hurt. You know the stage guard Danny killed is the only killing that can be laid at our door."

* * *

Frank knew that Mary Jane wouldn't recognize him she'd only been six years old when he'd been sent to the asylum and he'd grown a beard. He wasn't going to go rushing into things in Dodge. After all he didn't know where she was. He took out the tin type he'd taken from the family home. All the pictures had had the names of the family member written on a white border. Frank had noticed that there were no pictures of his around and yet he remembered sitting for some. He'd asked his grandfather about that to get the reply that they'd all been thrown on the fire.

Matt and Festus came out of the jail. Matt noticed Frank ride up to Moss Grimmicks's not having a description to go on there was nothing he could do at the moment.

"Festus go to the telegraph ask Barney to wire Colorado for a description on Frank Hawkins. Ask Barney to bring any replies to Ma Smalley's."

"I'll get her done Matthew."

Matt watched Festus head off and turned to see Kitty enter Delmonico's. Seeing her reminded him that he hadn't had breakfast yet. He headed over to the restaurant Doc was just leaving as he walked in. They said hurried good morning to each other. Kitty watched as Matt walked up to her table.

"Good morning Cowboy."

"Howdy Kitty."

Matt sat next to her as Joe came up to take their order. Kitty ordered some eggs and coffee while Matt chose his usual ham, eggs and biscuits.

"I've just got time to have this before me and Festus take over from Tom, Bill and Ted protecting Mary Jane."

"Do you even know what Mary Jane's brother looks like?" Kitty asked.

"Not at the moment I had Festus go ask Barney to wire Colorado for a full description."

"How do you feel about Tom and Mary Jane?"

"Not sure yet. Tom asked why I'd never married I told him my reasons for not marrying don't know if he understood them."

"Well he hasn't had your experiences. Don't let them get in the way of his happiness."

Matt nodded knowing Kitty was right. Tom needed to make his own decisions whether right or wrong.

"Festus will be here any minute. Will you tell him I've gone to Ma Smalley's and to join me after he's had his breakfast?"

"Sure I will Cowboy."

Matt dropped a couple of dollars onto the table as he rose.

"Goodbye Kitty I'll see you later and thanks."

Kitty smiled watching Matt leave. She wondered if Matt would ever learn not to let his experiences get in the way of his own happiness let alone Tom's and come to think of it her own happiness too as she would be very happy if he'd ask her to marry him. Festus bustled in not long after Matt had left.

"Howdy Miz Kitty."

"Good morning Festus. Matt's just now gone to Ma Smalley's he asked me to tell you to join him after you've eaten."

Festus order up the usual eggs and a steak with coffee. For the life of her Kitty couldn't understand how Festus could eat the way he did and not get indigestion. Festus and Kitty left the restaurant together. Once outside they said goodbye. Festus headed towards Ma Smalley's and Kitty walked to the Long Branch. Festus walked briskly knocking a few minutes later at Ma Smalley's door. Tom grinned as he let Festus in.

"Matthew Barney said he'd bring any replies to you directly."

Mary Jane was in the kitchen with Ma Smalley helping to make coffee and the midday meal. Tom went to stand next to Matt.

"What do you think of Mary Jane Pa?"

Matt looked steadily at Tom. He hadn't called him Pa for sometime now having taken to calling him by name because it looked better when duty called. So the question must be a serious one requiring a serious answer.

"She's a fine young woman anyone would be proud to have her as a daughter-in-law."

"Good because as soon as this is all over I intend to marry her."

Matt wrapped one arm around Tom's shoulders for a moment.

"You two make sure you provide me with lots of grandkids, y'hear."

Barney rushed in with the wire for Matt.

"Kinda interesting Marshal."

"It sure is now we know what to look for. Height 6 feet, weight 200 pounds, blonde hair and a beard."

"Matthew that there de-scription fits the fella we saw go into Moss Grimmicks's."

"He'll find out soon enough where Mary Jane is that's when we have the chance to get him."

* * *

Matt took Ted with him to go on his rounds.

"Marshal I dare say you'll have to lock Bill and me up after tonight?"

"Yes if we get Hawkins tonight."

"Its okay we both accepted that would happen when we promised Mary Jane's grandpa that we'd protect her."

"Do you always keep your promises?"

"Nine times out of ten yes. It depends on circumstances."

"I'll accept that. I hope the letter I'll send will help lessen your sentence."

"As Bill said it couldn't hurt."

Matt laughed as they walked back to Ma Smalley's. Tom let them in locking the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Matt would have liked to take Frank that night but he didn't have the opportunity. Normally a patient man even he was becoming imitated after a week of pussyfooting around. Tom pointed out that Frank probably wanted them to get rattled.

Matt spent the days doing his rounds and breaking up fights with the help of Bill and Ted While Tom and Festus watched over Mary Jane. They'd done the circuit of the hotels and boarding houses giving the description of Frank to the owners and clerks. So far nothing had turned up. They knew he was in the Dodge area but where was anyone's guess with several abandoned shacks around and about the vicinity. Then the trail herds started to drift in and Matt and Bill went round informing them of the situation. Amos McKee watched as Matt and Bill rode up. Bill held the horses while Matt walked up to where Amos stood with a cup of coffee.

"Coffee Matt you too deputy no one goes thirsty from this camp. What can we do for you?"

"We have a situation in Dodge," Matt sad.

Matt went on to explain the problem.

"Matt you did say Mary Jane Hawkins?" Matt nodded. "Her Grandpa live anywhere near Springfield Colorado?"

"He did. Did you know him."

"He was my Ma's uncle. You better get to him before I do or there won't be enough of him left to send back to Colorado."

"Amos don't take the law into your own hands I wouldn't want to have to throw you into jail."

"Matt this is family we're talking about."

"Yeah but Frank's your kin too."

"That's the worst part of it. Okay if I find him I might rough him up some but he'll live to go back to Colorado."

"Just make sure you don't do anything that'll cause lasting hurt."

Frank was enjoying himself watching everybody run themselves ragged looking for him. He was getting irritated too trying to find a way to get at Mary Jane. He knew where she was now but how to get her alone. All he'd thought of so far was sneaking in at night through some open window finding her room and killing her. Part of him knew he shouldn't want to kill anyone but the voice in his head kept insisting that he must kill whoever the voice told him deserved to die and to kill anyone trying to stop him At night he wandered around town hiding whenever he saw someone finding his way to Ma Smalley's to watch for someone leaving a window open.

"Tom I'm going to try something we should have done at the beginning. I'll leave a window open in my living room," Matt said.

He handed his key to the door that led into the main house to Tom.

"I'm hoping that Frank will get in. As soon as you hear me call come in. I think we'll be able to get him that way. Mary Jane will be safer when we've got him back in the asylum."

Tom nodded wondering why they hadn't thought of that sooner. He watched Matt disappear into his rooms then locked the door behind him.

Frank couldn't believe his luck he didn't realize that it only opened into Matt's private quarters. Matt watched from the shadows as Frank climbed in the window. Frank slashed Matt;s upper left arm as he stepprd forward.

"Tom!"

Tom came in with Bill and Ted they grabbed Frank handcuffing him. He yelled in impotent rage as they forced outside. They forced him along to the jail.

"Tom you better go tell Mary Jane we've got him. She'll be safe now you might tell her that."

Tom grinned he thanked Matt and left. Mary Jane looked up smiling as he came to sit by her.

"It's all over we've got him locked up in jail."

"What'll happen to Frank?"

"Matt'll send a wire to Colorado telling them we have Frank in jail. They'll send deputies to take him back."

"What about Bill and Ted?"

"Theyll have to go back too. Matt'll send a letter with them hopefully it'll help them when they're sentenced."

"You like them don't you?"

"Yeah I sure do. I mean between us me and Pa have met some real bad men. Bill and Ted may have broken the law but they're not really bad."

"I could travel on then?"

"You could but I don't want you to. Mary Jane will you marry me?"

"Kitty told me that the badge is what keeps your father from marrying I thought it might do the same for you."

"We're the same in a lot of ways but not this I love you. I want to raise a family with you."

"Then yes I'll marry you."

Tom's smile lit his face he rose and offered his hand to Mary Jane as she got up. They found Ma in the living room and told her they'd be dining out at Delmonico's she smiled back at them knowing that something wonderful had just happened. They left to go to the jail but Tom saw Matt enter the Long Branch so they continued on to the saloon joining Matt, Kitty and Doc at their table.

"Pa I asked Mary Jane to marry me. She said yes."

Matt grinned from ear to ear he hugged them both close to him.

"Well now," Doc said, "that's just wonderful."

"It sure is and it calls for a celebration," Kitty said.

Kitty ordered that the next round of drinks be served on the house to everyone present just as Festus and Newly walked in the door. They grinned too when Doc filled them in on the news. Festus observed to himself that he'd never seen Matthew look as happy as this except for when Thomas had first come to Dodge.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt and Tom left it to Mary Jane and Kitty to organize the wedding figuring that they'd know best what they wanted.

"Matt I'd like it if you were my best man."

"Tom I'd be proud to stand with you. Are you going to write John about your wedding?"

"Yeah I figure he'd like to come."

"It'll be good to see him again. I haven't seen him since I left Brackettville."

"He's going to be a mite surprised to hear I'm getting married I always said I'd never do that."

Matt smiled thinking that he'd never thought he'd have settled for one woman at Tom's age. Now at 44 he knew different if it wasn't for the badge he'd marry Kitty in a heartbeat.

"Tom you just made my mind up for me. I'd been thinking on it for some time and now I'm going to do it."

"Do what?"

"Maybe we could have a double wedding?"

"What about Festus stands as your best man and Newly stands as mine?"

Matt grinned knowing that both Festus and Newly would love to do that for him and Tom. They walked along to the Long Branch smiling as they looked over the batwing doors seeing Kitty and Mary Jane sitting at a table with a pot of coffee in front of them. They soon joined them Matt leant over to Kitty and whispered in her ear. She looked over at him astonishment on her face.

"Are you joking Matt?" Kitty asked.

"No but it wouldn't take much to change my mind."

Kitty had always known that his worries concerning the badge had got in the way but now she fully understood his reluctance.

"I was thinking we could have a double wedding," Matt said.

"Now don't go getting too romantic I might just die from the shock," Kitty said.

"Well will you?"

"You know I will I'm not letting you wriggle out of this."

Matt was grinning as the doors opened and Doc, Festus and Newly came in heading over to the table. Festus took one look at Matt and knew that something wonderful had happened.

"Matt you look some different," Newly said.

"I guess I feel some different. Doc, how'd you feel giving two brides away?"

"Two brides?"

"I just asked Kitty to marry me."

Doc smiled he heard Matt's announcement but he also knew Matt was asking for his approval.

"Well that's just splendid."

"Matt wants a double wedding"

"Now that's just fine. You know I just bet the whole town's going to want to attend," Doc said.

"Tom's going to send a letter to Brackettville to invite John to the wedding."

"Yeah I figured Pappy should be at my wedding he played a big part in my life."

"You goin' to tell him about Matt too?" Festus asked.

"Nope I think I'll let that be a surprise."

Matt raised an eyebrow wondering what John would make of Tom not telling him about the fact that it was a double wedding.

"Matt come and see me tomorrow I might just be able to take the stitches out of your arm."

"Sure Doc, you did a good job on it. I was lucky he didn't sink that knife in any deeper."

Barney came in the saloon all excited he handed the wire to Matt.

"It's from Colorado," Barney said.

"Sure is they're coming to get Frank tomorrow. The best news is that Marshal Edwards of Springfield sent a wire to Denver telling them what Bill and Ted did for us and for Mary Jane. He got an answer back saying that Bill and Ted have been given a pardon by the Governor."

"You mean they don't have to back to Colorado?"

"Nope and I'm thinking of making them deputies permanently. Festus go let them out. Tell them to come to here but don't tell them why I'm letting them out."

Festus left quickly returning with Bill and Ted. They were surprised when the cowhands in the bar clapped them on the back. Matt handed them the wire they read it looking up even more surprised.

"Didn't figure them giving us a pardon," Bill said.

"You want to stay on I'd like to have you remain as my deputies," Matt said.

"Well now we'll take you up on that."

"Right well now the first news is that both Tom and Me are getting married. Tom I guess you know who he's marrying?"

"We knew he would could see that a mile off. Don't tell me you and Miss Kitty?"

Matt grinned those two sure knew how to read people.

"Festus would you stand as my best man?"

"You got it Matthew. Who's going to stand by Tom?"

"Newly if he doesn't mind," Tom said.

"Of course I don't mind I'd be only too happy to stand by you."

* * *

Tom stood waiting as the train arrived 6 days later. John smiled as he alighted from the train.

"Tom I sure never expected to hear that you were to be married."

"Matt encouraged me to marry the woman I love. Come on I've got to introduce you to Mary Jane."

Tom led John to the Long Branch explaining how he'd met Mary Jane on the way. Matt was sitting with Kitty and Mary Jane when they entered. He rose as they neared the table.

"Well Matt I see you ain't shrunk any."

"Pappy this here is Mary Jane Hawkins. Mary Jane this is Sheriff John C Irving of Brackettville Texas."

"Well seeing as how they've both been remiss I'll introduce myself. I'm Kitty Russell I own this place."

"A pleasure Ma'am," John said.

"You get your own John."

There was something in the way Matt said it that made John look at the way Matt behaved towards Kitty.

"Matt what's going on?"

"Tom didn't tell you but the wedding's actually a double wedding. I'm marrying Kitty at the same time."

"Well now I've been done and heard everything."

A week passed and the church was crowded as the townsfolk watched Doc led Kitty and Mary Jane down the aisle to stand by Matt and Tom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

Matt and Tom had pooled their resources to buy a small horse farm on the outskirts of Dodge. They'd enlarged the house so they could all live with a modicum of comfort. They'd even worked out a schedule where Newly and Festus looked after the town at night while they looked after things in the day. They had a hired hand to take care of the farm when they were in town. The only time things changed were if they were on the trail or at Roundup when the herds came up. Tom was in the barn with Fred Walsh tending to milking the two cows when Matt arrived home from Hays.

"Howdy Matt how was Hays?" Tom said.

"Oh fine. Trial went off right nice. How's things been here?"

"I think you ought to go into the house. Kitty's got a little surprise for you. I'll see to Buck."

Matt gave Tom and Fred a quizzical look. Fred shrugged and carried on with the milking. Intrigued Matt thanked Tom and headed for the house. Kitty smiled as he entered.

"Howdy Cowboy. Wait there," Kitty said.

She disappeared to the bedroom lifting her day old infant son from the cradle that Matt had carved as soon as he'd known of the pregnancy. She returned to the kitchen and placed the infant in his father's arms. His smile practically lit the room.

"Tom suggested we call him after Doc but I wanted to wait for you to see him."

"What did Doc think of that?"

"He didn't say much just rubbed his mustache and mumbled about other patients needing him."

Matt smiled down at his son he turned to Mary Jane as she moaned. He handed Galen back to Kitty and caught Mary Jane as she fell he guided her to a chair.

"I'd better go get Doc," Matt said. "Are you alright Mary Jane?"

"I will be the baby's coming earlier than I expected is all."

"I'll send Tom in," Matt said. "Looks like I'm about to become a grandpa."

Matt left quickly fortunately Tom hadn't got round to unsaddling Buck. He sent Tom in and mounted to ride the 2 miles into Dodge. He knocked at Doc's door.

"Matt come in. You been home yet?"

"Yeah Mary Jane the baby's coming."

"Right you go on I'll be there directly."

Matt left to back out to the ranch while Doc fetched his bag and went to the stables to get his buggy. He arrived at the ranch shortly after Matt. Kitty was getting some water boiling on the stove. Tom took Doc to Mary Jane who looked pale against the sheets.

"Right young lady let's get this child born."

Mary Jane smiled, Doc shooed Tom out. Matt watched as Tom paced the living room. He had missed the birth of Tom and now Galen so he suspected that he would have been the same.

Doc helped Mary Jane ease the child a boy out and was examining him when he saw the second child coming. He stopped and eased the twin out a girl.

"Well I'll be twins. You've got a son and a daughter."

"Doc take them to see their grandpa."

"What're you going to call them?"

"The boy will be Matthew after his Grandpa and I figure on calling the girl Tess after Tom's ma."

"Good idea."

Doc carried both infants down to see Matt and Tom.

"Twins a boy and a girl. Why don't you go up Tom?"

Tom was half way up the stairs before he thought to ask their names.

"Well Mary Jane decided the boy is Matthew after his grandpa here and the girl she named Tess for your ma."

"Here Matt take hold of your grandkids."

Doc realized that the only day he recalled seeing Matt so happy had been when he'd married Kitty at the same time that Tom had married Mary Jane. Matt had proven to be a fine father to Tom even if it had been 16 years after Tom's birth. He had no doubt he'd prove to be the same to little Galen and a good grandpa to Matthew and Tess. Matt had a look of wonderment on his face as he gazed down at his grandkids.


End file.
